the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Castellanos
Elias Castellanos is an astronomer currently living at the Society for Arcane Sciences. He is the partner of Richard Prince and brother of Artemis Giovanni. Appearance Elias is a lean Caucasian man of 5'11: his appearance is characterized by his wavy, dark hair that parts to both sides, the smattering of freckles and facial hair on his face, and his now rather sharp gray-blue eyes. Also on his face are two parallel scars on his left cheek, and one on the bridge of his nose that looks like it’s been broken more than once. Elias’ body has a small variety of scars on his hands and chest, with the former being largely burns and the latter being knife scars. However, his back is the most ghastly to behold: raised scars and tattoo ink alike read what appears to be a series of rules in messy script. Following a battle with Hannibal and Will, Elias lost his right arm, and what remains ends just above his elbow. Personality "For much of my childhood, I was told by family and friends to ‘never change’. I have always felt discontent since, afraid that if I ever came across them again, they would see how much I have... having Arty in my life, I think, was good for me. It brought back some of my humanity. And in his... his death, it was like everything had snapped back to where it had been before. I didn’t think I could ever find peace, or find...happiness. Frankly, I still don’t know if I’ll ever get accustomed to this ‘new normal’. But... I know I cannot just go back. And there are people who can provide the constancy I need to move forward — I hope- I know I have you. And Nicolette, Oliver, Lewis, Charricthran, and even Huxley and Fiona. You are all my family, and I’m certain I can move forward. And I don’t have to...fear that change.” — Elias, to Richard Prince An somewhat detached astronomer with a complicated past, Elias has spent most of his life running from the things that frighten him. He is hard to warm up to while not quite being cold, and foolish while not quite being easy to fool. Elias is reserved and stubborn to all except a select few, and is quick to give blunt commentary. Though he'd like to consider himself logical and a pragmatist, he is prone to his own temper and instinctive action. His trigger-happy intuition is a large basis of his actions and his distrust of others is high as a result of his history, but his heart and inner desire to be wanted can lead him into lowering these walls. That said, he remains cautious and head-strong. Though he does suffer from low self-esteem and fears rejection, Elias has elected to no longer reject people first as a means to protect himself and can now offer a substantial amount of patience and accommodation, especially when compared to his behavior upon arrival at the Society. This growth is in large part due to the death of his brother Artemis and the role (or lack thereof) he played in it: his guilt at his inability to save his brother and desire to do right by him has lead him to turn a new leaf. Over time, he has grown more honest about his past, and he has begun taking initiative for the betterment of himself and his loved ones. Narrator--Chatterghosts. Biography Elias is the third-oldest child of an extensive family name; his siblings from eldest to youngest include Alexandra, Susan, Robin, Phoebe, Finn, and Artemis. The former four's father has long since abandoned the family, and the father of the latter three passed away shortly after Artemis' birth. Elias was born in Greece to a wealthy family, one that thrived despite the country's extreme poverty. After their father left, Elias' mother took her children and her portion of the family wealth to London and never looked back. Elias was extremely close with his siblings, but none so greater than his relationship with the youngest, Artemis. Their shared love for piano, imbued in them in no small part by their sister Susan, made them an inseparable pair. Despite this closeness, Artemis suffered from increasing paranoia and volatility toward others due to an unspecified mental illness. The years that followed were a murky build-up of tensions, and they came to a head when Artemis shoved Elias out of a tree, effectively breaking his arm and causing their once-close relationship to fracture. As Artemis started appearing less and less at home, Elias began to examine with closer scrutiny the lives of the young and the wealthy. In an attempt to rebel against his stuffy and now quite lonely home life, he began to start practicing chemistry, mingling all the while with the poorer Londoners. At age thirteen, Artemis made a deal with a demon named Huxley. This deal causes Elias, then fifteen, to forget the incident with the tree and all relating conflicts with Artemis. This isn’t as effective as Artemis expects, however -- he began to regress yet again, much to his own horror. Desperate, a second deal is made: under a far stricter set of rules, the memories and imbalances that effected his behavior would be suppressed and effectively locked away. This deal doesn't stop Elias from eventually leaving home at age nineteen against Artemis' wishes. He was then a budding astronomer, eager and enticed by two new arrivals in his circle of friends -- men by the names of James and Joseph. While traveling with them, the three settle an organization with the intention to take scientific action independent of society's perceptions of science's deviant nature. However, these actions strayed closer and closer toward moral reprehensibility with every new inductee, and, as it's pointed out by a mentor-like friend named Rowan, Elias is soon forced to see that with the intense "indoctrination" of others, the closed-off and totalitarian nature of their work, and their messianic treatment of James, the group he'd had a hand in creating was nearing cult status. Over time, Elias grew keen to both the wrongness of their operation and James’ utilization of magic as a means to influence Elias in decisions he otherwise wouldn’t have made. The fight that this produces enrages James, causing him to lash out and kill one of Elias' close friends, Meridian, and later her two children, both as a means to make a point to other members and to smother Elias' independence in its infancy. Horrified, Elias kills James and a handful of his close henchmen, and flees London at age twenty-six after burning down the building the experiments were conducted. Elias soon finds refuge in France by two new friends directed to him by Rowan, men by the names of Luis Wilson, twenty-nine, and Alexander Wright, sixty-one. Elias' relationship with Luis is fleeting: though their relationship was implicitly romantic, it quickly begins to fray when Elias forms a drug dependency. That said, his bond with Alexander is one that the two maintain for life through semi-regular correspondence; he spends just over two years there before taking leave toward London again. It's also around this time that he regains contact with Rowan, who discreetly recommends a safe-haven for scientists like him, one that's in far better hands than the face of science Elias had come to know. Reluctant but with nowhere to go, Elias departs for this place, a building called the Society for Arcane Sciences. Story Appearances A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Trivia * Elias is allergic to shellfish. * He speaks French, English, and Demotic Greek; all three were learned when he was young, though he had to relearn certain aspects of French in his twenties. * Elias was born in Rethymno, on the island of Crete. * Elias’ birthday is March 3rd, 1855. His zodiac is Pisces. * Elias hates the taste of vinegar. * He is a recovered drug abuser and is currently trying to stop drinking. * Elias lies between chaotic good and neutral on the Alignment chart. * He smells like petrichor, with a touch of cinnamon. * Elias has a cat named Katherine. He is also a cat person. He shares a rabbit named Lottie with Nicolette, his brother's wife. * Elias’ biggest fears are fire and snakes. * If Elias were to resemble someone in real life, it would be Nicholas D’Agosto. Pictures Gay.jpg|Drawn by Chatterghosts. wardrobe.png|The chronological progression of Elias' wardrobe, and the happenings during that time. Drawn by Chatterghosts. E3.jpeg|Full-body reference of Elias. Drawn by Chatterghosts. E2.jpg|Drawn by Chatterghosts. E1.PNG|Drawn by Chatterghosts. E8.PNG|Drawn by Chatterghosts. E5.jpg|Drawn by Chatterghosts. E6.PNG|Drawn by Chatterghosts. E4.jpg|Drawn by Chatterghosts. Up-to-date references above. Conceptual/early pieces below. Elias Castellanos.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Rich and Elias kitchen.jpg|Doctor Richard Nicholas Edward Prince and Elias in the kitchen. Drawn by Tairais Pff.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Fashion police.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Richard and Elias.jpg|Doctor Richard Nicholas Edward Prince and Elias drawn by Decipherer Elias1.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Elias2.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Sleepy time cuddles.jpg|Richard and Elias Drawn by Decipherer Hug.jpg|Richard and Elias Drawn by Tairais Kiss 1.jpg|Richard and Elias Drawn by Tairais Noses.jpg|Richard and Elias Drawn by Decipherer Kiss 2.jpg|Richard and Elias Drawn by Decipherer Elias movie poster.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Elias scared.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Fashion police.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Gay King.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Laughing.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Old reference.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Oliver and Elias.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Gumpy.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Highschool AU.jpg|Highschool!Elias and Highschool!Richard by Decipherer Highschool AU Elias.jpg|Highschool!Elias by Decipherer Elias dump.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Sassy Elias.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Boxed in.jpg|Elias and Richard drawn by Tairais The End of an Era Portraits.jpg|Drawn by Tairais Carry 1.jpg|Drawn by Tairais The breakfast square redesign.jpg|Top left is Elias as a bitter coffee, top right is Oliver as orange juice, bottom left is Richard as a scar-muffin, and bottom right is Lewis as tea. Drunk elias.jpg|Drawn by Chatterghosts/Decipher/Doodle Category:Characters